


cardigan

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [6]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: a song fic based on cardigan by taylor swift
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Kudos: 9





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> another song fic bc turns out i kinda like writing these

_Vintage tee, brand new phone_

Janis held up her phone, furiously pointing at Cady's Instagram. To the photos of the party Cady had lied about.

_High heels on cobblestones_

Cady wobbled in her tall heels as she followed the jazzy.

_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_

Janis felt as if she was watching the scene unfold from above.

_Sequin smile, black lipstick_

She watched herself and Cady throw insults at each other,

_Sensual politics_

Watched herself throw the painting at Cady,

_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_

Watched Cady's face crumple with regret as she and Damian drove away.

_But I knew you_

For the rest of the night, images of Cady circulated through Janis's mind

_Dancin' in your Levi's_

Happy times.

_Drunk under a streetlight_

Bad times.

_I, I knew you_

The kiss.

_Hand under my sweatshirt_

Two weeks before.

_Baby, kiss it better, right_

And she knew Cady.

_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_

Her Cady.

_Under someone's bed_

The girl who had blown her world.

_You put me on and said I was your favorite_

She knew Cady better than Cady knew herself.

_A friend to all is a friend to none_

Cady forced everyone out pretty quickly after the fight. They didn't matter, anyway.

_Chase two girls, lose the one_

What had she been thinking? She'd gotten so caught up in Regina that she'd forgotten why she was doing it.

_When you are young, they assume you know nothing_

Janis.

_But I knew you_

The day they met.

_Playin' hide-and-seek and_

Every day since.

_Givin' me your weekends_

Janis was everything.

_I, I knew you_

And Cady had ruined it.

_Your heartbeat on the High Line_

She had to fix it.

_Once in twenty lifetimes, I_

Janis stood on the stage.

_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_

As she spoke, she locked eyes with Cady.

_Under someone's bed_

Cady looked away.

_You put me on and said I was your favorite_

Janis lost sight of her as she was lifted into the air by her classmates.

_To kiss in cars and downtown bars_

She saw everything before it happened.

_Was all we needed_

Two girls, yelling in the street.

_You drew stars around my scars_

A bus, speeding through a stoplight.

_But now I'm bleedin'_

A girl lying crookedly in the street.

_'Cause I knew you_

Janis visited Cady in the hospital

_Steppin' on the last train_

But she was gone again when Cady woke up.

_Marked me like a bloodstain_

Two weeks passed.

_I, I knew you_

Janis waited.

_Tried to change the ending_

Cady stressed.

_Peter losing Wendy_

Damian berated.

_I, I knew you_

"You haven't talked to her since she got hit by a bus."

_Leavin' like a father_

"Yes, I have."

_Runnin' like water, I_

"Talking while she was in a coma doesn't count."

_And when you are young, they assume you know nothing_

"I got this, Damian."

_But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss_

Cady was alone.

_I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs_

Why hadn't she just told Janis about the stupid party?

_The smell of smoke would hang around this long_

She didn't even like Aaron.

_'Cause I knew everything when I was young_

Janis watched her friend walk through the halls alone, spinal halo firmly secured to her neck.

_I knew I'd curse you for the longest time_

She felt bad. But not bad enough to forget how Cady's words had sliced at her.

_Chasing shadows in the grocery line_

So still, she waited.

_I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired_

Two quick, nervous knocks.

_And you'd be standin' in my front porch light_

There she was.

_And I knew you'd come back to me_

Cady opened her mouth.

_You'd come back to me_

Janis held up a hand.

 _And you'd come back to_ _me_

"I know."

_And you'd come back_

Cady smiled.

_And when I felt like I was an old cardigan_

Janis smiled back.

_Under someone's bed_

A kiss, soft and quick.

_You put me on and said I was your favorite_

A promise.


End file.
